This invention relates to a connector which is to be mounted on a circuit board and is mateable with a mating connector mounted on a mating circuit board.
As shown in FIG. 27, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector 900 and a mating connector 950 which are mounted on a circuit board 910 and a mating circuit board 960, respectively. The connector 900 comprises a housing 920 made of insulator and a plurality of terminals 930 each made of conductor. The housing 920 is formed of press-fit holes 925. The terminals 930 are provided with press-fitting portions 935, respectively. The press-fitting portions 935 are press-fit into the press-fit holes 925, respectively, so that the terminals 930 are held by the housing 920. In order to prevent the housing 920 from being broken upon the press-fitting of the press-fitting portions 935 into the press-fit holes 925, the housing 920 has thicker thickness to secure a certain strength. The mating connector 950 comprises a mating housing 970 made of insulator and a plurality of mating terminals 980 each made of conductor. The mating terminals 980 are held by the mating housing 970.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2006-302901 A, FIG. 2